Crimson
Crimson is a powerful male trainer who is violently opposed to Team Eclipse and all it's goals. Biography Crimson grew up in the small Kanto town of Pallet. His earliest ambition was to become a pokemon trainer and eventually the Champion of Kanto. So, the instant he'd finished his breakfast on his tenth birthday, he sprinted to Professor Oak's laboratory along with his twin Maroon. They were both surprised to see their friend Garden there as well. The three each received a pokemon from the Professor, along with a Pokedex and a special mission. The three had a pokemon battle, which was won by Maroon, and then went their separate ways. The three kept in close touch for the first few months of their quest, but Maroon gradually fell off the radar. Garden focused on completing the pokedex, amassing over 80 pokemon, while Crimson pursued his dream of becoming champion. Three years later, Crimson stood at the doors of the Pokémon League Elite Four challenge. However, he would emerge defeated, only to find Garden waiting for him outside. He congratulated her on obtaining all Gym Badges, but she replied that she hadn't, and was actually there to tell him that Maroon had been spotted with famed Pokémon Gangster Giovanni, who had run afoul of both Crimson and Garden in their respective Quests. The two immediately set off to pursue Maroon and Giovanni, discovering that Maroon had joined Team Rocket. Currently, Crimson is doing his best to drive Team Rocket out of the Region and intends to destroy them and their allies before attempting another League Challenge. Appearance Crimson is male, about 66 inches tall and weighing just over a hundred pounds. He has an average appearance, with slightly tanned skin, short, dark brown hair, and a moderate build that's a bit on the brawny side. He usually wears a red T-Shirt and red basketball shorts, both of the same shade. His oddest fashion choice is a black bandoleer, in which he stores his Swiss Army Knife, his miniature flashlight, and six pokéballs. On his right wrist he wears a digital watch in military color scheme. A pair of mega stones are somehow inside the watch. Relationships Pokémon Alqua Alqua is a male Blastoise. He is the first pokemon ever partnered with Crimson. His ability is Torrent and he is holding a Blastoisinite. His font is Navy Blue Andale Mono. Moveset: Hydro Cannon, Skull Bash, Hydro Pump, Withdraw. Seliar III A female Flygon. Her ability is Levitate and she is holding a Dragonium Z. Her font is Green Comic Sans. Moveset: Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam, Earthquake. Tenelsion A female Absol. Her ability is Pressure and she is holding an Absolite. Her font is Black Book Antiqua. Moveset: Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Calm Mind, Baton Pass. Aragost A male Decidueye. His ability is Long Reach and is holding a Grassium Z. His font is Dark Green Terminal. Moveset: Spirit Shackle, Frenzy Plant, Shadow Ball, Leaf Blade. Lucy A female Gardevoir. She has the ability Trace and is holding an Psychium Z. Her font is Purple Comic Sans. Moveset: Moonblast, Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater. Atium A male Steelix. He has the ability Rock Head and is holding an Normalium Z. His font is Gray Courier New. Moveset: Double Edge, Iron Tail, Toxic, Earthquake. Humans Garden Garden is a female trainer who grew up with Crimson and Maroon in Pallet Town. The three received their starter pokemon and pokedexes at the same time. Crimson and Garden have kept in touch and frequently call each other. After Garden spotted Maroon with Giovanni, the two decided to take down Team Rocket together. Maroon Maroon is Crimson's twin brother. The two were close growing up, but drifted after Maroon joined silent and stopped talking to Garden and his brother. Now that Maroon has joined Team Rocket, Crimson isn't quite sure he ever really knew who his brother was.Category:Trainers Category:Male